Once Upon a Time I Remember
by S-SpecialK
Summary: Looking back at lost times, I wonder how I allowed myself to let her slip right past me. Main: AyuHiyo Others: EyesRio, KouRyo, KiyoMado
1. Blank Pages and Illusions

**Once Upon a Time I Remembered**

**Prologue:**

**Blank Pages of Illusions**

**By Amaya**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Spiral.**

**A/N: I was inspired to write this after listening to the song "Remembering Sunday" by _All Time Low_ and Spiral felt like it fit the most. :D Oh, and this is my first Spiral fic, so be nice when you're reviewing, okay? I hope you enjoy.**

**Pairing: (Main) Ayumu x Hiyono (Others) Eyes x Rio, Kousuke x Ryoko, Kiyotaka x Madoka**

* * *

Figures walked the streets in a busy city, where crime could be committed anywhere. It never mattered if you were in a school, but no one notices unless, it happens to them. So it was also peaceful most of the time.

A lone figure walks the streets of this city near his home, not caring about any dangers, since he was always involved in them. He was pretty much used to it and just kept walking forward.

Passing the school he once went to all those years ago...that old high school where many memories lied...he took the time to stay there and give it a long stare. His eyes were more thoughtful looking at the old building then his other looks when he sees something else. Maybe it was because they had some fond memories, or it was where the most memories of his partner were. It was in Tsukiomi High School where he found the most memories.

His partner's over enthusiastic voice could still be heard in his mind. It never left and it was even louder now that this man was at this place.

"_Narumi-san, over here!"_

He spiky brown locks swiftly flowed with the breeze that swept past him and the students that finally exited the building once the dismissal bell rang throughout the entire school. Some students looked at him as he passed by with some girls blushing in his direction. He kept still, keeping his gaze on the building.

"_Hidoi ne!!"_

"_Narumi-san's bentou's are delicious, just like always!"_

"_Narumi-san's never alone, because he's got me..."_

After staring at the building for another minute, he once again, began to walk; away from this place. His coffee brown eyes couldn't see what was actually in front of him. Images of when he used to walk this path kept appearing. He could still see the person he was always seen with walking in front of him, and turned around to face him with that same smile that he used to say was stupid. That bright smile would stay and outstretch a hand out to him, which took his and dragged him.

"_And it's okay even if the whole world is against you because you're still the strongest with me!"_

"_Look at what I found Narumi-san!"_

"_I believe in you...I believe in Narumi-san..."_

He could still remember everything...that person he could have sworn he could remember dragging him was, the person who always believed in him when he couldn't or when no one did, his partner.

"_That's a trade secret."_

Suddenly he stopped for no reason in the middle of the path he was walking down, closing his eyes for a quick moment to get rid of what was coming back to him.

"_This time is proof, that without me, Narumi-san's useless."_

'_Damn those words_' he thought, and looked down. He could feel that person he thought about right next to him, yet he can't hold them or hear them as clearly as before.

"_Narumi-san!"_

He closed his eyes even tighter

"_Narumi-san..."_

Though, it didn't really help

"_Narumi-san?"_

He could still her that voice ring in his mind even faintly echoing

"_Narumi-san."_

He wanted it to leave

"_...Ayumu..."_

His eyes shot wide open and he reached out to nothing. '_Nothing..._' he thought. His eyes were still wide, but slowly went back to his calm look. He lowered his arms and looked down again to the floor, but titled his head up so he could look straight ahead at the path he was walking on.

There was no crowd anymore once he got to his peaceful hometown near the busy city. It was him, the ground beneath him, and the sky above him.

One name escaped his lips as the blank pages of an empty book turned; giving everything you need to know with its illusions.

"**...Yuizaki...Hiyono..."**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope you liked my introduction to my very first _Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning_ fanfic. I know I could do better and make it longer, but yeah, it's only an intro and I'm going to put more detail on the other chapters.**

**Well, I'll envolve the song that inspired me to begin this story in later chapters. You should listen to the song. I'm addicted to it at the moment. xD**

**Well, again, I hope you enjoyed and please review. I'll look forward to it and I hope you will look forward to the next chapter :D**

**Thatnk You**


	2. Flowers Bloom and Dancing Figures

**Once Upon a Time I Remembered**

**Chapter One**

**Where the Flowers First Bloom and Graceful Figures First Dance **

**By Amaya-chan**

**Disclaimer: I have NO rights to Spiral **

**Summary: ****Looking back at lost times, I wonder how I allowed myself to let her slip right past me. Now I look back to the times where I can never return to.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm glad you all enjoyed the intro, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Also, I want to thank everyone who read, review, favorited, or alerted this story. So, to warn you all, I changed a lot of events so that it doesn't follow the manga completely. I did that for the sake of this fanfic, because, hey, it's a fanfic! XD**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_**Sony89:**_Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed it and so, I hope you also enjoy the awaited chapter one! :D Thank you once again! :D

_**big dreamer girl: **_Yes, don't worry, I'll be updating this one probably more than my other fanfics xD I'm happy that you said that, and so, here's the next chapter : Thank you for reading!

_**Jinx: **_Really? You think so? Is it really a good beginning? I felt that I could have done better xP Thank you for the support, and I'm really happy you thought that. Well, thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic!

* * *

There the brunette sat on the bench in a nearby park. His head thrown back in a lazy manor and his chocolate brown orbs closed peacefully. He wore a jet black sweater was opened revealing his neatly tucked in white dress shirt, with a pair of light brown pants and black shoes to finish up the look. Colorful warm colored leaves scattered everywhere you went, and the trees were slowly becoming bare in preparation for winter.

He didn't feel the need to go home, or visit his sister-in-law at the moment. He was too damn tired. Ever since he graduated from high school, he lost his special place to relax and escape the world ever since. Boy, he missed his rooftop more than most things.

However, when he thought more about it, leaning into the swift autumn breezes, he remembered her again. He could still picture her coming up from behind him, and waking him up nosily from his slumber. Sighing at the thought, he gave a smile afterwards. But realization was the only thing that hit him later.

Everything he did in his life, Narumi Ayumu, always revolved around this one person; this one girl named Yuizaki Hiyono. Never in his life had he imagined how close they became since the very first time they had met.

* * *

**F L A S H B A C K :**

_Her coffee colored eyes glistened with pure boredom, since she couldn't find anything new or exciting to blackmail people with. Honey colored locks draped down her shoulders in her trademark braids. She wore the usual school uniform, a light red jacket with a black, white ribbon neatly tied, and a simple black skirt with one strip across the bottom. _

_Nothing was able to grab her attention from her boredom. Nothing seemed interesting at the time. She continued to stare straight ahead with those bored eyes as people passed her by one by one. _

_But something filled the air of silence and stopped her train of thought of what to do. She looked left and right for where it came from. Her eyes sparked with excitement. _

'_What was it?' she thought. Curiosity filled her mind. Mainly, who is it? She ran down the narrow hallway, dodging all the people who she pas. At last she found it, on the second to last door of the hallway. She stood in front of the tall wooden door with a small glass window of the music room. Absolutely, the girl was sure that it was a piano that she heard being beautifully played._

_Closing her eyes, she let the flowing music surround her and beautiful images were played to the song. A small smile held in place on her lips. 'Beautiful,' she concluded, 'this person has definite talent!' _

_Slowly, she took the knob into her hand and quietly turned it and opened it, just like she turned the knob, to not disturb the person playing. Her coffee orbs watched in awe at the person she saw and her mouth was slightly parted. To her this person looked amazing._

_The person she saw play was a male student dressed in his blue school blazer and pants. His slightly messy spiked brunette locks slightly moved with his movements to the music. Slim fingers danced across the ivory keys in a carefree way and his eyes closed peacefully and in concentration to the music. To her the sight was... 'Beautiful,' she thought; just like the music he played. Everything was indeed...__**beautiful**__._

_Suddenly the music that danced in the air, like his fingers danced on the keys, stopped in the middle of the piece. She snapped out of her trance and saw the boy's eyes were opened and stared at her coolly. "What are you doing here?" he asked a bit coldly. She looked left and right, and then pointed to herself and her nodded._

"_Oh well," she blushed slightly in embarrassment, "I heard someone playing, and it was really beautiful, and so I came to, you know, check it out."_

_He looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Yuizaki Hiyono—President of the newspaper club!" she stated proudly. "You're Narumi Ayumu, right?"_

"_That's correct," he slowly said, "but how did you know that?"_

"_Well, being in this club lets you learn a lot of information of people," she said in a-matter-of-fact tone. All he said was a simple 'oh.' This girl, Yuizaki Hiyono then questioned him as she watched him walk away from the piano, "You're not going to play anymore?"_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Why? Since you started, it'd be a shame if you didn't finish it off, you know." The brunette boy just made a small, "che" sound and walked off. "W-wait!" she called out, "If you're not going to continue, at least tell me the name of the song!"_

_This mysterious boy, Narumi Ayumu, looked over his shoulder straight into Hiyono's eyes, "It's called Shiroi Chou." Thus, he walked away after hearing the name of the melody spill from her lips. However, she continued to stare at his retreating figure and whispered almost inaudibly, "Hopefully, I'll see you later...Narumi-san..."_

_When he walked away, he would never admit, but he was also curious about this girl that just appeared in front of him out of nowhere._

_Both could say this was the start of a new beginning._

"_Let's meet again soon."_

**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K**

* * *

He looked up to the skies once more that hid behind the shedding trees. He could remember his whole life before of this continued. Shaking his head, he stood up from his comfy position and began to walk to the super market to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner. As he walked, he looked to the distant sky once more and mumbled something he hasn't said in a long time and continued on his way to the supermarket.

* * *

"**Let's meet again soon...just like before; okay?"**

**Author's Note: CHAPTER ONE IS FINALLY UP! YAY! whoops...I kept holding onto the shift button xD**

**Thanks you all again for reading this fic and I really appreciate all the reviews! Please review this chapter as well and tell me what you think of it so far. I'll be looking forward to it!!**

**I hope you look forward to the next chapter where I will get into more detail about Ayumu and Hiyono becoming friends. (Minor spoiler there but that's okay xD)**

**See you soon!!**


	3. Lured by the Memories

**Once Upon a Time I Remembered**

**Chapter Two**

**Lured by the Memories**

**By Amaya-chan**

**Disclaimer: I have NO rights to Spiral or the song "**_**Remembering Sunday**_**" by**_** All Tfime Low**_**.**

**Summary: Looking back at lost times, I wonder how I allowed myself to let her slip right past me. Now I look back to the times where I can never return to.**

**A/N: YAY! I love everyone who read, reviewed, added on favorites, alerted, or even just took a glance at this fic so far! Thank you all so much!! So first I'll head into review replies then on with the story!! I feel very happy right now (smiles)**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_**AkifromHell66**_**: **Thank you!! I'm VERY happy that you loved it! I was afraid it wasn't good enough until I read yours (and everyone else's) reviews, I felt much better. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you'll be back for the next chapter! And, yes, I'm hoping they will meet once again, but as the author, I can't tell you if they will or not. Sorry, but read to find out! But, I can tell you that I'm not planning a sad ending. SHHH! xD (laughs)f

_**Kana:**_Kyah! Thanks you! I'm glad that you enjoyed :D And, yes, I'll be looking forward to that. Hope to see you again and in future chapters as well! If I don't, I'll be really sad. (laughs) I'm kidding, but really, I'd love it if I will see you in future chapters as well. Enjoy the story and thanks again for taking the time to read and reviewing it!

_**big dreamer girl:**_ YAY!! You came back and reviewed again, thank you so much! Yeah, I'm such a happy person right now (laughs) Your welcome, but I REALLY should be thanking you for reading this fic AND reviewing it (Laughs) Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you also in future chapters as well! I'll be expecting you to come by xD Thank you for reviewing and reading! Now, let's enjoy Chapter Two, shall we!

_**Sony89:**_ Yeah, sorry about that, I'm just writing it as I go along. I don't even have the entire plot in my head. (laughs) I'll make this one long just for you :D Thank you for the support and I'm glad you like the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

_**CrescentLight:**_ Thank you so much! And that's a secret I can't let out yet! You must find out and read. Like I said to

_**AkifromHell66**_ I can't tell you if they do or not now, but I know the ending will NOT be sad at all. :D Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it so far!

_**Mikki1213: **_I'm REALLY sorry for upsetting you! I'm SO sorry!! I was going to introduce those pairings in this chapter. I wasn't going to begin mentioning them in later chapters, and don't worry but there're going to be mentioned in this chapter. I'm really sorry (again). It's just I need to get the way of how Hiyono and Ayumu met out of the way first before putting them up. I planned to make a separate chapter to introduce them in, that's why I ended ch.1 so quickly. But I promise you they'll appear more often than you may think. I'm glad that you liked my story instead of hating it. I'm really glad, thanks so much for the review! Also I'm sorry once more for the misunderstanding and frustrating you.

_**DarkNinja1994:**_ Really? I'm so VERY happy that you think so! I hope you get inspiration to write your Spiral Fanfic from this and I hope I'll see you again and continue reading my story! Thank you so much! And yes, I'll keep writing. Thanks you for the encouragement and review!

_**Starry Vere:**_Thank you!! Well, let's not keep anyone waiting anymore and let's move on to this chapter! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

_**Milli Tora:**_ Kyah!! I love you! I'm glad you love my story!! And yes you're right, it like introductory chapters. I'm glad you caught on that, because I forgot to mention that in the author's notes. So, don't sweat it. I really appreciate the encouragement and support you're showing! I'm so happy!! You're review made my day (not that the others did not XD) Thank you once again! I look forward to what I think of next for the chapters as well and I'm the author. LAWL. I'll stop blabbering now so you can enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Once more, to everyone who read, reviewed, favorites, alerted, and even took a glance, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!! It makes me really happy.

* * *

Narumi Ayumu looked up with the plastic bags of ingredients for his precious cooking held in his hand, to see two people he hasn't seen in quite awhile. A sigh escaped his lips seeing that the two were bickering again, just like they did back in high school. '_Geeze; don't they ever quit?_' he thought tiredly.

"You're so slow!" a female voice with short caramel colored hair, cried out in frustration kicking a red head next to her. "I asked for bread awhile ago!!"

"I was only gone for twenty-five minutes to get to the nearest bakery about five blocks away!" he argued in his defense to the steaming female. He pushed up his yellow sunglasses that seemed to be slipping off his face.

"Twenty minutes my ass, Kousuke!" she screeched once more, "You were gone for an hour!"

"I'm serious! I was only gone for twenty-five minutes Ryoko to get only your bread!!"

"Liar," she accused him with those mahogany colored eyes. Then a gasp came to her. "You were not flirting with another girl were you?!"

"WHAT?! Ryoko, I didn't even--" He asked in shock widening his leafy green eyes. However they widening even more when he saw her begin to tear.

"Y-you liar Kousuke," she now spoke softer, "F-first you cheat on me and now you're lying to me too," she began to cry out softly. Kousuke panicked a bit and then sighed in a frustrated manor and held the now crying girl.

"I was just going to say I'd never cheat on you, and you know I don't lie to you..." The red head sighed again and continued, "You should try listening to me once in awhile." She nodded and mumbled a simple sorry to him and then Ayumu took that opportunity to pass them by.

Just then Ryoko pushed Kousuke away from her in a flash; a light blush spreading on her cheeks. Kousuke mumbled a few lines of profanity once he got up to say, "Well, well, if it isn't little Narumi." Ryoko just waved hi and asked him how he's been lately.

"Not bad," the brunette man simple stated in that bored voice, "Though, I can see that you two are doing fine though." An awkward silence formed in the cool autumn air as you saw the two blush lightly and looked away from each other.

The light haired woman looked at him and immediately changed the subject to a question she never thought would escape her thoughts through her lips; especially since she knew how her old classmate is on the subject. "So Narumi, did you hear any new information on...?"

"On whom?" he asked sounding curious, already knowing where this was heading.

"...on Hiyono-chan?"

His coffee brown orbs went blank and then lowered its glance all the way to the floor when he whispered a slight, "no." Another awkward silence draped over the three standing figures, until the woman's voice came though the silence speaking lightly, "It's been five years now, hasn't it?"

"It's been five years already?" the red head asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ayumu mumbled.

"But I still can't believe it. I wonder how she is..." Ayumu's eyes softened a bit, but then walked away saying something about having to go now. Ryoko and Kousuke watched his retreating figure walk out of their sights slowly after waving a slight bye to them. The woman looked over to Kousuke sadly, "I can't believe I brought that up."

A hand reached out to touch her shoulder, but it was not the red head next to her, but a girl that seemed younger than her with shimmering sliver locks and silverfish-sapphire eyes to match. "What is it you can't believe, Ryoko-chan?"

"Rio..." the taller woman said clearly in shock. She looked next to the girl and saw a figure walk up right next to her. Cool sapphire eyes mixed with his strangely white hair, paled skin, and long black overcoat towered over the girl he stood next to.

"Eyes," the red head acknowledged. The mysterious calm and collected man gave a nod in return and both the girl next to him and himself looked towards the direction where Kiyotaka's little brother retreated.

"Eyes-kun?" Rio questioned looking in the same direction.

"She was brought up in the conversation with him wasn't she?" the usually quiet man spoke. The other two nodded. "I see. I guess this supports her theory when she stated he's useless without her."

"Yeah," the small woman said.

* * *

The brunette man entered his apartment closing the door behind him securely locking the door and dropped the groceries on the kitchen table and sat himself down on a chair standing right next to him. He leaned, placing his elbows on the table and rested his forehead on his folded hands.

_Narumi-san!_

_What do you mean by that?_

_Amazing!!_

_Check this out!_

_Please play the piano for me!_

_You never know, maybe there will be more clues on the blade children._

_I know that you, Narumi-san, can solve this mystery._

_A...A-Ayumu...kun...?_

_...I was never so scared before..._

_You know, you should try believing in yourself more._

_Please, can you keep that promise for me?_

_...Ayumu...I've never been this happy...Thank you..._

'_Dear God, she's everywhere now...make it stop...please stop it,_' he would plead in his mind. So to his room he went and laid himself down on his bed and look up at the ceiling with interest as if to distract him, yet the laptop in his room innocently sitting on his desk seemed to mock him. Hiyono popped in his mind just looking at it.

* * *

**F L A S H B A C K:**

_Click tap click tap click tap_

_Where did the sound come from, it disturbed the peaceful nap the modern day Sherlock Homes from his slumber as the noise kept on clicking and tapping away in his mind. Whoever it was typed way too loud for their own good._

_The tired brunette stood up and searched for the origin of the noise. Next thing he knew his feet lead him to a pretty much empty club room and on the other side of that door that was shut was the sound he looked for. He opened the door slowly and quietly like that girl did to him before when he played the piano. To his surprise there was only one person there. That person was alone in the partially spacious room. Though, it looked much bigger when that person was the only one there._

_Honey colored hair tied in two neat braids draped her shoulders in her school uniform sitting on that foldable chair looking in concentration to her laptop screen. She held a grin on her face that spread from ear to ear and leaned back into her chair stopping the noise from her constant typing sighing. "Finally done..."_

_She finally noticed the musical genius _(A/N: It's what Hiyono thinks of him right now.)_ to her right that she met a few weeks ago and surprised filled her eyes as she jumped from her seat feeling a jolt run through her turning her chair around to face the intruder. "Na-Na-Na-Narumi-san?!"_

"_Hello there," he waved._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Just passing by to find out who was tapping so loudly on a keyboard," he simply stated keeping his poker face on as she chuckled nervously staining her cheeks with a light blush. "What about you?"_

"_I'm on the president of the newspaper club, remember? This is the club room for the club and where I work on the, you know, newspaper."_

"_But you're working on it during lunch?" questioning the reporter rising on of his eyebrows to show his curiosity._

"_Well, yeah...because, I haven't had time to really work on it until now. I'm taking every chance I can grasp." Determination filled her eyes and that same happy grin she had earlier appeared again._

_The brunette looked all around the empty room and asked, "You're the only one?"_

_Her eyes suddenly lowered to the floor and smiled sadly replying to his question, "Yeah. I'm the only member." The boy felt something within him, feel saddened. "It seems that no one would like to join even though this club can be a lot of fun." He had no idea the girl was able of making such a sad face with a smile, since every time anyone saw her, a smile would appear along with her usual goofy antics. He thought about how could such a girl be so cheerful...but now he saw what most people could not see. He actually got see in her eyes something related to...loneliness._

_Her shoulders slumped down with her folded hands resting on her lap. Her coffee colored eyes decided to look up to the standing brunette boy. Suddenly she offered him a small smile that held some comfort, but maybe it was for herself, she would think. He felt like she was trying to tell him that to not mind what he thought of to be loneliness earlier. "It's no problem," she spoke. At that moment, she didn't seem like the loud devilish girl that most people knew, but a quiet, shy, and lonely girl that she hid from them all._

"_I see..." he began to speak through the silence that followed right after her last sentence. The bell rang, and she quickly saved her work and headed out of the room giving him a small goodbye. She was putting that big happy smile on her face again and left him alone in the room even before he could finish what he wanted to say..._

"_...Bye..." He wanted to know more about her more than ever_

**E N D O F F L A S H B A C K:**

* * *

Turning his head, he looked up to that ceiling he just repainted a few days ago. For some apparent reason, he felt his eyelids get heavier than it did a few minutes ago. How it felt to be lured into sleep...he always enjoyed that feeling, but aright now he didn't wanted to sleep for it'll bring memories back to him. Though, his dark coffee eyes just closed on their own, with his heart trying to keep the memories that his mind wanted to forget.

To his mind, those exact memories his heart treasured, was showing him nothing except that he was weak. Never in his life had he ever run away from something that was inevitable, since the first time he realized the fact that he would never be better than his older brother. Though one girl changed that about him. And now, never in his life had he felt so helpless. If only that same girl would come back.

Pride...Narumi Ayumu, actually felt all of his pride slowly vanish. He was losing himself all to the girl...the girl that left suddenly without him knowing. For once, at that time, he didn't care that it was vanishing because the only thought that swirled in his mind was to keep her from going, but that never happened.

He finally stopped struggling with staying awake and gave in, finally welcoming slumber.

* * *

The darkness of the room lighted up into a world of familiarity.

Plain.

Simple.

Innocent.

Beautiful.

Satisfying.

He looked down to meet the eyes of a young girl still around fourteen or fifteen who was heading in his direction though the crowd, of what he believed were students, but then ran past him, to a boy around the same age that stood in the opposite direction of him with his back turned. She quickened her pace and made a tackle aimed at the boy. She succeeds, but earns complaints from him as she grinned waving hi and immediately making a conversation.

When the teen finally turned to face the girl, Ayumu's eyes widened a bit from the shock. Messy chocolate brown locks, dark coffee colored eyes, a cool poker face look, his blue uniform with his school bag slung on shoulder...he could recognize who this boy was especially if it was someone you knew and was always around everyday of his life to this day. The person the girl ran up to was none other than he himself. It was Narumi Ayumu as a teenager. So the girl that ran up to him, was the one who left after graduation, Yuizaki Hiyono.

As she continues to flap her mouth, the younger version of himself sighed tiredly but that sigh turned into a small smile when she wasn't looking. Though, she was smiling in a way he had never seen before as if it was saying she knew.

His current self looked at the two walk off together side by side and for the first time in awhile without him noticing, a small smile crept up to his lips.

* * *

She stepped into her room exhausted from a long day's work removing her shoes, leaving them neatly placed at the entrance after closing the door behind her. Making her way to her bedroom, she went to the desk sitting on the chair that stood right by it and turned on her laptop to begin to look for more information on a certain subject.

Though, she couldn't concentrate and noticed her eyes wandered all over her room, scanning it, as if they were searching for something. And there, she found it, on her dresser. A simple wooden frame stood protecting a photo behind the glass.

She got up and walked over to it, almost thinking she heard a voice call to her. Or maybe she was going crazy, she thought. Even so, she picked up the frame and carefully wiped away the dust off of the glass to clearly see what it was framing. It was a boy. A friend, a classmate, her "partner-in-crime," as she called it, the person she was always with throughout her high school life. She could faintly remember the scowl on his face when he found out of the picture.

Many times he told her to throw it away, and each time she said she would, but in reality, she could never do such a thing. It was the only picture she had of the boy doing the one thing she never saw him do..._smiling._

She would never throw it away, because it's the only keepsake of him she had that looked like he was_ happy_ and not drowning in his anguish. The woman grinned to herself also remembering she slyly took the picture when he wasn't looking. She would never throw it away...ever. And in a way, she felt close to him by having the picture with her.

* * *

He had dreams and memories

She had a picture faming those memories

It was all they had of each other and both deep within them would do anything to prevent it from freeing itself from their grasp.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello everyone. I know it took me while to post it up. I'm sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Please don't forget to review. I'll be looking forward to it! **

**And YAY! I was finally able to introduce the other couples! (which were a lot of fun writing) So tell me what you think and I'll start working on Chapter 3 ASAP! And chapter 3 is when things get a little bit tense and things get a bit exciting.**

**Here's a little preview:**

"Narumi, we need to talk about this seriously," the red headed man spoke to him. "Everyone agreed to it and we just want to tell you one thing..."

He was drowning from the memories...he felt like he was losing air. He didn't see who was coming up to him, for the restless nights he was having for the past week.

"OI! Narumi, WAKE UP!" a voice called desperately. He snapped out of his trance and noticed he was not on the sidewalk any longer.

**Look forward to it!**


	4. Feelings were the Begining

**Once Upon a Time I Remembered**

**Chapter Three**

**Feelings were the Beginning but Never an End**

**By Amaya-chan**

**Disclaimer: Since have I ever owned Spiral?? RAWR! You know I can't D:**

**Summary: ****Looking back at lost times, I wonder how I allowed myself to let her slip right past me. Now I look back to the times where I can never return to.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Time for chapter 3!! I finally got up to it I'm so happy! Thanks everyone for your support on this spiral story!! And remember that this is manga based, with a little bit of the anime mixed in here. I just wanted to remind you. Oh! Just don't forget to tell me what you think okay? :D**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**TopazDragon: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I was very careful of grammar in this one and actually happy how the plot's progressing :D I know but I'll try and start working on the chapters being longer, don't worry. YAY! And I hope you like this chapter too!

**Sony89: **YAY!! (Hugs!) Thank you so much! Yeah, Kousuke and Ryoko are so much fun writing! And YES! I was able to make it longer! Thank you for the support (HAPPY X)

**AkifromHell66:** Thank you! And yes, I was finally able to introduce her into the story along with the Blade Children! YAY! That's right all there is, is the meeting left and something tense where I can explain the full story of what happened between Ayumu and Hiyono fully. (SPOILER XD) Well enjoy the story that will definitely, like I said last chapter, will show you finally what I mean by the "something tense" and what it is! Enjoy this chapter! It's actually going to be exciting with some action XD

**Millie Tora:** YAY! Thank you so much for the review and the review reply that you gave me :3 both made my day even better! Yup, in this fic, Hiyono and Ayumu have a strong bond which will be the key to this story (HINT! XD) and yes, you are talented and I'm glad you say that I'm doing great as well! Sorry about the spelling errors, I forgot to double check them XP Oh well. Thank you so much for your praise when I still need to work on earning it XD I really appreciate the encouragement! Also you're an author of Naruto! YAY! So am I! :DD Love your fics and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed your story :)

**DarkNinja1994: **Don't worry; it won't end as soon as you think. It'll last probably a bit past ten chapters or pretty close to it (I think). And remember that we still didn't get to hear what really happened between Ayumu and Hiyono fully yet (smiles). And yes, I heard the song you told me about, and it was remarkably similar to my story! It was amazing! I love the song!! Thank you for telling me about it! Also, thank you so much for the support and the review! I appreciate it!

**animeprincess32: **Thank you! I'm glad that you were looking forward to the next chapter and now here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the other! And thank you once again for the review and support!

**Kimihaine: **Thanks so much for the complement! I love this couple lots too. And yes, they missed eached other for awhile, and soon, they'll be together. I promise this shall be a happy ending. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the others! Hope to see you again, and thank you once more!

**nequam-tenshi:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! I hope to see you in future chapters as well and continue supporting this fanfic! And enjoy the chapter! I hope you love this chapter as you did the others.

* * *

T**TO EVERYONE WHO READ, TOOK EVEN A GLANCE, REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED: Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read this fanfiction and showing your support. It really has made me truly happy. And thank you because when I know someone is reading a fanfic I worked hard on and supporting it, it is always uplifting my spirits when I'm down. Thank you for bringing this happy feeling :) So enjoy this chapter for it's dedicated to you all. :)**

* * *

Honey colored hair cascaded down her back and some of it draped her shoulders once she sat up from the comfort of her bed throwing off the covers. She didn't even remember going to her bed to sleep, because she stayed up until five in the morning doing work at home. She would have loved to sleep in, but her alarm clock didn't allow it.

Sleepily, she dragged her feet to the bathroom for a long shower, but a ring echoed in her room stopped her in her tracks and made her take a u-turn to her cell phone instead that was neatly placed on her desk.

"Hello?" she groggily answered.

"Hi, it's me," a rich, deep voice answered.

"Oh, uh, yeah. How are you?" she slurred her words, still half-asleep.

"Yuizaki!!" the voice called louder hopefully waking the girl up. Fortunately for him, it did.

She felt a jolt suddenly run through her as the sleepiness was being chased out of her. Immediately, she answered, "Hai, Kiyotaka-san!"

On the other side she could hear the man sigh and after a pause continued, "You know you can't go back until your work is finished here, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered. Oh how she desperately wanted to get back home to the place she loved to live. She had everything there until she had to leave it all without anyone knowing. She already realized how many people she worried and hurt by doing so.

"There's no time to rest if you want to get back home soon. And you must remember to never contact them, until you are finished or you are ordered to."

"I know," she mumbled knowing what he was speaking about, "When is that going to be, Kiyotaka-san? If you don't mind me asking." She didn't want to wait. She wanted to talk to them now. She wanted to hear their voices and be able to tell them what was going on. The honey colored hair girl wanted to so badly spill everything, for she hated to leave people in the dark.

"Sooner than you think..."

"So, why's the reason you called so early in the morning?"

"There's another job you have to do that only you can do," the man named, Kiyotaka spoke, stressing out the word _only_.

"So, what is it?"

"I'll send over the details of the mission later today, so be prepared to receive a manila folder with the details," he instructed with his serious tone kicking in. Hiyono could imagine his sharp chocolate eyes stare at her intensely on the other side of that desk he worked at, wearing that same pure white suit, with his lips pressed in a thin line.

"I understand," she said; determination showing in her eyes and expressing itself through her voice.

"Good," he simply said as he hung up the phone, leaving the girl alone once more. She looked at her phone for a moment before giving a sigh of her own and placed the electronic device on her desk. After, she advanced to the shower to relax her tired bones.

"Please, let me go home soon, like he said," she prayed and entered the bathroom. Though it may only be a hopeful wish or an empty promise, but it's the only thing she can hold on to.

* * *

Snow white hair slightly moved in the direction the wind blew. A jet black coat flowed down to his knees. Cold sapphire eyes were slightly softened at the sight he looked down to. One stone, proudly standing tall on the ground, was all there was. Words were engraved, but Eyes didn't bother reading them, because the words were memorized by heart already. The bundle of color in his arms was slowly placed in front of that stone. Instead of just buying the usual purple irises, he decided to buy something else with it, which were a certain azure blue flowers called the _forget-me-not._

_...Kanon..._

A light tap on his shoulder took his gaze away from the scene in front of him to the person behind him. "Eyes-kun," the all to familiar voice spoke, "It's time to go...we have to meet Narumi-otouto now with the others." Silence followed after those words were spoken, and he turned himself around to face a sliver haired girl and looked into her eyes.

"Yes...Let's get going...Rio."

* * *

The brunette haired man carried himself to the park, to meet with the others, who requested his presence. There, four figures stood by the bench they were all at yesterday. He waved to each in acknowledgement, as they copied the same gesture with the same intentions.

"Why did you call me here today? You rarely ever do these days," he asked to the other four figures.

"Narumi, we need to talk about this seriously," the red head spoke to him. "Everyone agreed to tell you...I believe out of us all, you would want to know this the most."

Silence followed allowing them to continue, but instead of the red head continuing, the short woman with shinning silver hair spoke up, "Stop stalling Kousuke. Anyway, Narumi-otouto we received a call from..." Ayumu leaned in closer as the young woman turned her gaze from the ground into his eyes, "Hiyono-chan..."

There, he felt his brain stop functioning. Or was so near to stopping. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at each of them in the eye to find any trace of it all being a trick, but realized there were none. Everything was true. "I see," he began softly, making sure his voice did not waver, "but why tell me?"

Eyes stepped up to answer his question, "Like we said, you seemed the person who would want to know the most out of all. Didn't we already explain that?"

"Right, but tell me this," a small smile coming to him, though it was not a happy one, but confused, "Did she at least say anything?" His tone was a bit hopeful at the question.

"No, I missed the call. She hasn't called back yet," Rio spoke, with Ryoko nodding, confirming it's true.

Ryoko then spoke up, tucking away her short brown locks behind her ear, "She didn't even leave a message."

"Then why not try calling back?" the Narumi boy questioned, with his eyebrow raised.

"I think she changed her cell phone number after the call. I have no idea what she's planning."

"All we know is that there is a chance she may be coming back," Kousuke then entered the conversation. "We'll let you know if anything pops up," he spoke, everyone getting ready to part.

"Alright," was the only word he spoke at the end as he began to walk in the opposite direction of the four.

* * *

The brunette bought a few things before he got home. Putting away his shoes, he walked over to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. Absent-mindly when he finished cooking, he walked over to the table and set down two plates on top. It was almost as if he was expecting someone to come, when he knew in real life they wouldn't. Finally he snapped out of his daze and realized what he did.

Sighing, he put one of the two plates away mumbling irritable, "I can't believe I did that again." Silently, he would scold himself and then say, "I really have to stop this."

Once the younger Narumi would finish his dinner, and washed his dishes, he would head over to his room, and forcefully try to fall to a peaceful slumber. However, there was no avail. Throughout all the hours he could be asleep, escaping reality, his mind decided to stay in it. Ayumu's body kept on complaining to him that it needed rest, but he ignored it. He wouldn't mind this time. This time which would become next time, and that turned in to days.

Restlessness was killing him, for a man who was known to sleep a lot as a child. He wanted to sleep more than ever. Though whenever he tried to shut his eyes, they wouldn't stay closed.

As much as he would have like to stay at home, he had to go to work sometime. Each wobbly step he took, he felt weaker. The energy was being sucked out of him. He could hardly feel his legs anymore.

He was drowning from the memories...he felt like he was losing air. He didn't see who was coming up to him, for the restless nights he was having for the past week.

"OI! Narumi, WAKE UP!" a voice called desperately. He snapped out of his trance and noticed he was not on the sidewalk any longer.

* * *

All he could see was headlights of the upcoming car, and everything was a blur to him.

Screeches of a car...

People screaming and rushing to his side immediately...

Ambulance sirens could be heard echoing in the city air...

Weakly opening his eyes, trying to bear the sudden burst of pain that rushed to him, he saw a figure right nest to him. The first person who came to his side seeing this...

Honey colored hair...

Teary coffee colored eyes...

He felt as he knew this person. All he did was say the name he thought of last when he saw this person, and then close his eyes from losing consciousness.

"Hiyono...?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**YAY! I finally got the chapter posted! Sorry for the long wait, but I had to work on a rewrite for "**_**High School Troubles,**_**" which I didn't get to post yet, and the next chapter to "**_**A Long Way from Home.**_**" Also, my internet was not in order for about a month. So, I've been working really hard on this for you all to enjoy. So, I hoped you all liked it.**

**NOW, I can finally explain everything that happened before Hiyono left. What went on between Ayumu and Hiyono? Why did everything turn out this way? Now it shall be explained. Look forward to the next chapter of **_**Once Upon a Time, I Remembered. **_

**See you soon!!**

**And please tell me what you think. :)**


	5. FILLER Say Hello Bid Goodbye

**Once Upon a Time I Remembered**

**FILLER CHAPTER**

**Say Your Hellos and Bid Your Goodbyes**

**By Amaya-chan**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral okay??**

**Summary: Looking back at lost times, I wonder how I allowed myself to let her slip right past me. Now I look back to the times where I can never return to.**

**A/N: Hey! It's been forever!! I'm SOO sorry!! I honestly didn't mean to make anyone wait this long, but since school started up again, I hardly have the time to do anything! Well, the fourth chapter is on it's way, but for now, enjoy this filler or side story for now. Again, I'm SO SORRY! I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow D:**

* * *

_Honestly, I didn't fully understand anything that occured in my life. All I knew is that I felt numb before. That's right; that's the only thing that I was able to feel. A numbness...Way back when..._

_And you know what's strange...?_

_I could have sworn that no matter how numb I felt, a bit of happiness crawled its way up to my cold, cold heart. That slither of warmth was able to reach me as if it never mattered how many barriers that I put up. It knew it would still come. It always knew that it'll make me feel a smile rise to my lips._

_Most of my life, I felt like I was always drifting or...floating; that is more of a proper word to describe it as. Yes, I felt as if I was floating in the air where nothingness was, just as I believed I was exactly...Nothing. I would float for hours, days, years, in the nothingness that surrounded my being. In that place way up there, no one...I saw no one there. It was as if, I became the shadow in the darkness of the night chasing after my own older brother's back...Narumi Kiyotaka. _

_That's right; I can remember chasing after that amazing brother of mine's back. I could always remember that as far as I can remember. Though, it seems I was given a reason at some point to stop doing what I was doing for all those years, by maybe the person we call "God" today. Though, to be honest, I never really believed there was a god out there, but I slowly began to after meeting this one person._

* * *

"See you later Hiyono-san!"

"Bye Maki-senpai!"

"Later Hiyono-san!"

"See you later Aya-san! And..." a figure bided, and then turned to the figure behind her, "_Bye Bye_, Narumi-san! Make sure you bring me a bento tomorrow too," An enthusiastic teenage girl waved with that stupid warm smile she always had on. For such a strange girl, she had many surprises and filled with confidence and hope. He wondered how she ever got to be stuck with a guy like himself, even to this day.

"Shut up you stupid girl," you could hear his voice and imagine his coffee brown eyes rolling in the other direction of where she stood, "You know I never make one for you and you simply just steal mine." Puffing her cheeks childishly, she stuck her tongue out at the Narumi boy, as he bluntly replied, "Grow up, idiot."

Though, when she looked up in his direction once more, a toothy grin popped up on her face, "Yeah, yeah, I know you care, Narumi-san." However, he only ended up giving a questionable look to her, but instead of a retort, Ayumu sighed tiredly knowing she was about to hint out the next obvious thing.

"Fine, I'll walk you home today too...but I don't see why I need to because you're completely capable of taking care of yourself. If I remember correctly, you had a taser in hand when Kousuke and Rio tried to kidnap you that one time."

"Thanks Narumi-san," she grinned victoriously, ignoring everything after "too" and was waiting for the boy by the school gates of Tsukiomi High.

Once he reached her side, he look straight ahead, and quietly mumbled, "Let's get going." A simple nod was his answer, as soon as he continued to walk ahead with her trailing right behind him.

Most of the trip there was silence between them. Once in awhile a soft breeze came and ruffled deep brunette and honey colored locks. For a minute, the girl closed her eyes and stopped in her tracks. It was a simple and yet...beautiful. Almost, as if it were a dream.

Closing her eyes, made Hiyono feel like she was in a different environment. Just that sweet, soft breeze, the tree leaves rustling, and a warm touch of the sun's rays grazing her skin, made her feel the most simplest of feelings. However, for some reason, she couldn't find another word to describe it. Maybe it was something that you should be thankful for. Just something that you should not take for granted and should take advantage of. The smile that began to spread across her face matched the feeling she felt. A rare smile that was never seen on the young reporter's face.

When the brunette stopped walking, he realized that no more were the sounds of light footsteps next to him. Thus, he turned his body to see that behind him, the girl stood. That smile captivating even himself. Never was he much on emotions, but he _almost_ felt something. That slight sliver of warmth almost touched his cold, frozen heart. Coffee colored eyes just remained staring at such a stunning smile. At such a glowing smile...

"What are you smiling about, Idiot?" Ayumu's sudden smooth voice spoke in question. Her chocolate eyes slowly opened themselves to find that her partner was ahead of her, looking at her.

Slightly, she shook her head as if to say, "It's nothing," still holding that smile in place.

Those light footsteps began to grow closer towards the boy in a small dash to catch up to him, who was already beginning to walk, knowing she'll catch up.

Once he felt her presence right beside him once more, he quickly stole a glance of her to check if that same captivating smile was still held in place. Much to his disappointment, it had already faded to one of her normal smiles. The one that held no meaning.

The smile she had on right now, seemed to posses no emotion in way. She was confusing to him. The girl was her own conundrum. How was she able to smile in such a way that didn't show at least any hint of emotion? More importantly, what went through her mind when she smiles like that? What is she thinking?

Suddenly, the silence that surrounded the two figures broke by her voice.

"Ne, Narumi-san?" she called out to the boy next to her. A simple grunt told her that he was definitely listening to what she has to say. "This has been something I wanted to ask you for quite some time," her voice slightly slowing down as each word was spoken, "Why did you suddenly join the newspaper club, Narumi-san?"

A pause that was only filled with silence as the Narumi boy continued looking straight ahead at the path they were walking on. She was hardly keeping her anxiousness in check because the emotion was shown at every trace of her face. Her eyes lit up a bit in curiosity waiting for his answer.

"Why the sudden question?" He stared at her for a moment, and turned away when she mentioned she asked first while puffing her cheeks again. "You want an answer?" he asked once more. A vigorous nod was her answer with a sigh from him following that nod. "Well, I'm not going to tell you why." Upset, she moaned in disappointment.

"But-but-but--" she stuttered still looking for the next word to her incomplete sentence.

"No is no. I'm keeping that reason to myself," he responded with a faint dust of pink appearing on his pale cheeks. He could suddenly feel warmth touch his cheeks, but thought it wasn't noticeable when you look at him. Hiyono, however, somehow was able to catch a glimpse of that faint trace of pink. Then a mischievous grin was placed on her lips.

"What are you suddenly blushing for, Na-ru-mi-san?"

"What are you talking about you stupid girl? I'm not blushing," he denied a bit flustered knowing she found out. How uncool.

"Don't tell me that you joined because of cute little ol' me?" she joked pointing at herself with a hearty laugh escaping her lips

"Wha-?! No way. You must have been dropped on your head to think that," he said.

"Hidoi ne," she mumbled as they continued walking on their way home finally nearing her home. Once they finally reached her home, they parted when she finally opened the tall wooden door with her smiling once again closing the door behind her. Ayumu only waved back with that usual impassive face, that dust of pink not leaving him alone.

As he walked away on that long path home, he sighed tiredly more times than he could count as each thought came up. However, he didn't even realize that a small smile came to him as one tiny thought popped up in his head.

**"_Don't tell me you joined because of cute little ol' me?"_**

She'll never know and he'll never admit it, but yes, that was exactly what it was.

_It was all because of her that he ever joined. _

_It was all because he finally found a person to believe in. _

_It was all because she was the warmth that he was missing all this time._

_It was all because of these things._

And because she was the reason of all this, it has become his secret and he'll never tell.

* * *

**Author's Notes: well, it wasn't the next chapter, but I hope this was a satsifying side story or filler :P I can't apologize enough " Well, please review and tell me what you think! And I'll have all the review replies in the next chapter :D**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Once Upon a Time I Remember  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I'm not dropping this, but I'm stuck. I think most of you guys can figure that out for how I'm not updating my fanfictions anymore D':

I'm really sorry. I mean it!

I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! [especially to those who have been waiting forever for me to update and get stuck with this notice (cries)]

I'm hunting the inspiration needed for me to fulfill this story! I'll be back on my feet soon. I'm just rusty with writing at the moment " Ever since high school started and I got a deviantART account, I just stopped writing all together [cries]

I don't know why. Maybe it's a phase. But, if you want to help me out, a few suggestions will be nice :] Just PM them to me. Any ways to get me back on my feet or how to continue the next chapter TT___TT

I'M SORRY AGAIN!

So for now, all my fanfics, including this one will be on HATIUS until further notice.

From:

Amaya-chan


End file.
